In today's increasingly fast-paced business environment, organizations need to use more specialized software applications. Additionally, organizations need to ensure the coexistence of these applications on heterogeneous hardware platforms and systems and guarantee the ability to share data between applications and systems.
Load plans orchestrate execution of tasks for loading of data from sources into data warehouses (such as used by BI applications). Traditionally, users create load plans where users manually specify all sources, fact tables, transformations, and orchestration of all tasks using various tools.
One problem with current automated load plan generation tools is that the tools require their own repositories holding information used to generate load plans and also require synchronization of those repositories with the actual tools that implement parts of the load plans.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to developing data integration scenarios, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to developing data integration scenarios, some of which may be discussed herein.